waruburefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Art/Incantation
Dark Art Chants Step One Dark Art: Bind English= Write! The chains of hell release no dead. |-| Japanese= 綴るッ 地獄の鎖は如何なる亡者も捕らえて放さず |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! Jigoku no kusari wa ikanaru mōja mo toraete hanasazu |-| Image= Step Three Dark Art: Freezing Shade English= Write! Darkness of ice, spirit of snow, lend me your breath. Freeze them to silence deeper than death. |-| English(Dub)= Spelling! Darkness of Ice, snow spirits, lend me your breath. Let your freezing be more silent than death. |-| Japanese= 綴るッ 氷の闇よ　雪霊よ　そなたの息吹を貸しておくれ　死よりも静けく凍えさせておくれ |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! Kōri no yami yo yukidama yo sonata no ibuki o kashite okure shi yori mo shizu ke ku kogoe sasete okure Step Three Dark Art: Incinerate English= Write! There exists purgatory in the netherworld and fields of fire in the corporeal world. Fire discriminates not against good nor evil as it burns and purifies with ferocious mercy. All things must return to skull and bones. Let the cremation begin. |-| English(Dub)= Spelling! Purgatory in the netherworld. Wildfires on the ground. The flames are impartial, and consume good, evil, and chaos alike. They purify all with fierce charity. Die, all, and return to dust. Let the cremation ceremony now commence. |-| Japanese= 綴るッ 冥界に煉獄あり 地上に燎原あり 炎は平等なりて善悪一切合財を 焼尽し 浄化しむる激しき慈悲なり 全ての者よ 死して髑髏と還れ いざや火葬の儀を始めん |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! Meikai ni rengoku ari chijō ni ryōgen ari Honō wa byōdō nari te zenaku issai gassai o shōjin shi jōka shi muru hageshiki jihi nari Subete no mono yo shishi te Sarekōbe to kaere iza ya kasō no gi o hajimen |-| Image= Step Three Dark Art: Sleep Near Death English(Dub)= Spelling! Sleep near death. |-| Description= Makes targets fall into a deep sleep as if they were dead. |-| Image= Step Five Dark Art: Black Gehenna English= Write! There exists purgatory in the netherworld and fields of fire in the corporeal world. Fire discriminates not against good nor evil as it burns and purifies with ferocious mercy. All must die and return to bone. God has forsaken humanity. The world of the decadent is eternal. The trumpets must blare and bring the moment of judgement. |-| English(Dub)= Spell it! Purgatory in the netherworld. Wildfires on the ground. The flames are impartial, and consume good, evil, and chaos alike. They purify all with fierce charity. All must die, and return to dust. God has forsaken mankind. The age of decadence shall not end. Let the trumpets sound. The time of judgement has come. (said up to x3 to increase power). |-| Japanese= 綴るッ 冥界に煉獄あり 地上に燎原あり 炎は平等なりて善悪一切合財を 焼尽し 浄化しむる激しき慈悲なり 全ての者よ 死して髑髏と還るべし 神は人を見捨て給うたのだ 退廃の世は終わりぬ 喇叭は吹き鳴らされよ 審判の時来たれ |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! Meikai ni rengoku ari chijō ni ryōgen ari Honō wa byōdō nari te zenaku issai gassai o shōjin shi jōka shi muru hageshiki jihi nari subete no mono yo shishi te Sarekōbe to kaeru beshi kami wa hito o misute tamauta no da taihai no yo wa owari nu rappa wa fukinarasareyo shinpan no toki ki tare |-| Image= Step Six Dark Art: Pyroclasm English= Write! There exists purgatory in netherworld and fields of fire in corporeal world. Fire discriminates not against good and evil as it burns and purifies with ferocious mercy. All must die and return to bone. Be you of this world or of the enlightened. This body, less hospitable than my home turned to black dirt. Endless despair as far as the eye can see. |-| Japanese= TBE |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! Meikai ni rengoku ari chijō ni ryōgen ari Honō wa byōdō nari te zenaku issai gassai o shōjin shi jōka shi muru hageshiki jihi nari Subete no mono yo shishi te Sarekōbe to kaeru beshi Ko wa hatashite shigan naru ya higan naruya Kurotsuchi to kashita furusato no nao Kōryō taruni no hiniku yo Miwatasu kagiri no hatenaki Zetsubō Step Eight Dark Art: Thunderstorm Helix English= Write! Dance, dance, God of Thunder, Come, thunder; Come, lightning. None in this world live forever. Enjoy the moment and live for pleasure. Destroy everything in the blink of an eye. Don't be left with regrets. It is time for the killing spree. Die, die, die, die, Purge all life, enlightenment comes easily. Share with all this lightness, this uplift, this freedom, this joy. |-| English(Dub)= Spell it! Dance, Dance Thunder god Spear Thunderclaps Hundredfold, invoke. Nothing lives forever. An instant, a flash, indulge in pleasure. Abandon all in the blink of an eye. Regret not, belated one. Tonight is the banquet of carnage. Perish, perish, perish, perish. Scatter to the winds, all life. Souls, grow light in liberation. Impart this lightness, this vibrancy, this liberty, this blessedness, to everyone! |-| Japanese= 綴るッ 踊れ踊れ雷神の 迅雷百雷招来 世に永遠に生くる者なし刹那閃き快楽貪れ 瞬きの内に全てを擲て 遅れる者ぞ、後悔召さるな今宵、殺戮の宴なり 果てよ果てよ果てよ果てよ 命、全て散り果てよ　魂の解脱、軽やかならん この軽きをこの躍動をこの自由をこの幸福を全ての者に分け与 |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! odore odore raijin no jinrai hyakurai manekikitare. yo ni towa ni ikuru mono nashi setsuna hirameki kairaku musabore. matataki no uchi ni subete o nageute. okureru mono zo, kōkai mesa ru na koyoi, satsuriku no utage nari. hateyo hateyo hateyo hateyo. inochi, subete chiri hateyo tamashī no gedatsu, karoyakana ran. kono karuki o kono yakudō o kono jiyū o kono kōfuku o subete no mono ni wake ata. |-| Image= Step Eight Dark Art: Cocytus (Forbidden Spell) English= Write! Ender of things, wolf of ice, lend me your breath. Freeze them to a silence deeper than death. Even the affluent perish in this cruel world. The inescapable deeds of the past life declared by God. As water runs high from low, take away all life. Show me a world standing still as though itself had frozen. Show me eternal, ultimate beauty indestructible, unassailable. I reject understanding, I seek perfection. How despicable! Life gather, undulating, reeking, displaying the horror of its procreation. I will not accept it, I will not understand it. I long for scenery of pure white. I long for beautiful world of death. I long for a world where creatures are buried and closed off. I long for everything to stop. stop. stop. |-| English(Dub)= Spell it! Enders, ice wolves, lend me your breath. Let your freezing be more silent than death. In this world, even the prosperous inevitably decay. It is inescapable, divinely ordained karma. Just as water flows downward, snatch away all vigor. Show me a world where all has stopped, seemingly even time. Show me an eternal beauty, a zenith that no one in existence can destroy. You who defy my understanding, you who seek only the absolute. What an ugly thing it is! The weirdness of life gathering, writhing, spreading its stench, and multiplying. I do not approve of that, I do not understand it. I desire a land of unsullied white. I desire a beautiful world of death. I desire a world where ignoble creation is buried and bound. I desire for all to stop. stop. stop. |-| Japanese= 綴るッ 終わらせる者よ　氷狼よ　そなたの息吹を貸しておくれ　死よりも静けく凍えさせておくれ 盛者必滅は世の摂理　神の定め給うた不可避の宿業 水が低きへと流るるが如く　全ての命(ねつ)を奪っておくれ 時すらも凍てついたが如く　全てが停まった世界を見せておくれ 誰にも壊されることなく　壊す者すら存在しない永劫の美を、極点を　見せておくれ 我は理解を拒む者　絶対のみを求める者 なんと醜いことであるか！ 生命が屯(たむろ)を成して、蠕動(ぜんどう)し、腐臭を撒き、産み増えることの奇怪さの 我はそれを認めはしない　我はそれを解さない 我は望む　白一色の景色を 我は望む　美しき死の世界を 我は望む　醜き万物が埋もれ　閉ざされる世界を 我は望む　全てよ停まれ　停まれ　停まれ |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! Owara seru mono yo Hyourou sonata no ibuki o kashite okure shi yori mo shizu ke ku kogoe sasete okure Jōshahitsumetsu wa yo no setsuri kami no sadame tamauta fukahi no shukugō Mizu ga hikuki e to nagarerurugagotoku subete no netsu o ubatte okure Toki sura mo itetsuitagagotoku subete ga tomatta sekai o misete okure Darenimo kowasa reru koto naku kowasu mono sura sonzaishinai eigō no bi o, kyokuten o misete okure Ware wa rikai o kobamu mono zettai nomi o motomeru mono Nanto minikui kotodearu ka! Seimei ga tamuro o nashite, zendō shi, fushū o maki, umi fueru koto no kikai-sa no Ware wa sore o mitome wa shinai ware wa sore o kaisanai Ware wa nozomu shiroisshoku no keshiki o Ware wa nozomu utsukushiki shi no sekai o Ware wa nozomu minikuki banbutsu ga umore tozasa reru sekai o Ware wa nozomu subete yo tomare tomare tomare |-| Image= Step Thirteen Dark Art: Oroboros (Forbidden Spell) English= Write! Everything began with water. Everything will return to water. There for water is life and death. The birthing mother and the swallowing snake. Everything flows. Not even time itself can escape. Like a boat at the mercy of a mighty river, all are swallowed in the end. Oh, heartless nature of transience. Yet I will love the heartlessness and transience deeply. I have long forgotten my mother’s face. My body will become a snake with its mouth wide open, and level everything. Insatiable, endless emptiness. Endless pleasure, never stagnating. All things must flow, back into my stomach. |-| English(Dub)= Spell it! It all began in the water. It all returns to the water. In other words, water is life, and yet death. The mother that bears us, and a devouring serpant. All things are in flux, and not even time can go against the current. Like a boat tossed about on a great river, in the end it too is merely devoured. Ahh, cruel uncertain providence. But that cruelty and uncertainty have already forgotten. The face of their beloved mother. I will become a serpent, open my mouth, and devour billions of lands. An eternal void, never filled. An eternal pleasure, never satiated. You must change, all things, and return to my maw. |-| Japanese= 綴るッ 全ては水より始まった 全ては水へと還るだろう すなわち水とは生にして死 産み落とす母であり呑み込む蛇 万物は流転し　時すらもその流れには逆らえぬ 大河に翻弄される浮き舟の如く　最後は等しく呑み込まれるのみ 嗚呼　無情なる無常の摂理よ だがその無情も、無常も、こよなく愛そう 母の顔などもう忘れた この身は蛇となりて口を広げ　十億万土を平らげよう 満たされぬことなき永劫の空虚 飽きることなき永劫の快楽 万物よ、流転せよ　我の腹へと還るべし |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! Subete wa mizu yori hajimatta Subete wa mizu e to kaerudarou Sunawachi mizu to wa nama ni shite shi Umiotosu hahadeari nomikomu hebi Banbutsu wa ruten shi toki sura mo sono nagare ni wa sakaraenu Taiga ni honrō sa reru uki fune nogotoku saigo wa hitoshiku nomikoma reru nomi Aa mujōnaru mujō no setsuri yo Daga sono mujō mo, mujō mo, koyonaku aisou Haha no kao nado mō wasureta Kono mi wa hebi to narite kuchi o hiroge jū oku man tsuchi o tairageyou Mitasa renu koto naki eigō no kūkyo Akiru koto naki eigō no kairaku Banbutsu yo, ruten seyo ware no hara e to kaerubeshi |-| Image= Step Thirteen Dark Art: The Abyss English= (Rough TL) Write! There exists purgatory in the netherworld and fields of fire in the corporeal world. Fire discriminates not against the chaos of good and evil as it burns and purifies with ferocious mercy. All must die and return to bone. Corpses stretch ahead with no place to set foot in. As I step down on them I advance, aiming for what's beyond. Is this the world of the living, or a world beyond? This desolate irony of my hometown that turned into a scorched land. The endless despair for as far as the eye can see. The loneliness roaming within that despair. Am I among the living, or among the dead? Thoughts are empty, prayers are empty, emptiness is the end of all. God has forsaken humanity. The world of the decadent is eternal. The trumpets must blare and bring the moment of judgement. |-| Japanese= 綴るッ 冥界に煉獄あり　地上に燎原あり 炎は平等なりて善悪混沌一切合財を焼尽し　浄化しむる激しき慈悲なり 全ての者よ　死して髑髏と還るべし 横たわる骸で　地に足の踏み場はなく 砕いて　進んで　先の先の先へと目指す 之は果たして此岸なるや　彼岸なるや 焦土と化した故郷の　なお荒涼たるこの皮肉よ 見渡す限りの果てなき絶望 絶望の中を彷徨う寂寥 我は果たして生者なるや　死者なるや 思索は虚し　祈願も虚し　万物尽く最期は虚し 神は人を見捨て給うたのだ 退廃の世は終わりぬ　喇叭は吹き鳴らされよ　審判の時来たれ |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! Meikai ni rengoku ari chijō ni ryōgen ari Honō wa byōdō nari te zenaku konton issai gassai o shōjin shi jōka shi muru hageshiki jihi nari Subete no mono yo shishi te sarekōbe to kaeru beshi Yokotawaru mukuro de chi ni ashi no fumiba wa naku Kudaite susunde saki no saki no saki e to mezasu Kore wa hatashite shigan naru ya higan naru ya Kuro tsuchi to kashita furusato no nao kouryou taru kono hiniku yo Miwatasu kagiri no hate naki zetsubou Zetsubou no naka no samayou sekiryou Ware wa hatashite shouja naru ya shisha naru ya Shisaku wa munashi kigan mo munashi banbutsu kotogotoku saigo wa munashi Kami wa hito wo misutete tamauta no da Taihai no yo wa owarinu rappa wa fuki narasare yo shinpan no toki kitare Decrease Weight English(Dub)= Decrease Weight. |-| Description= It's a spell that reduces users weight to zero/close to zero. |-| Image= *'Step One Dark Art: White Breath' *'Step Three Dark Art: Freezing Shade' chant English= Write! Darkness of ice, sprit of snow, lend me your breath. Freeze them to silence deeper than death. |-| English(Dub)= Spell it! Darkness of Ice, snow spirits, lend me your breath. Let your freezing be more silent than death. |-| Japanese= 綴るッ 氷の闇よ　雪霊よ　そなたの息吹を貸しておくれ　死よりも静けく凍えさせておくれ |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! Kōri no yami yo yukidama yo sonata no ibuki o kashite okure shi yori mo shizu ke ku kogoe sasete okure *'Step Four Dark Art: Dreadful Blizzard' Category:Terminologies Category:Dark Arts